onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky Family
The Franky Family (フランキー一家, Furankī Ikka) is a group of ship dismantlers and bounty hunters, brought together under the leadership of Cutty Flam (better known as [[Franky|'Franky']]). About the Franky Family They are the outcasts of Water 7, those whose dream was to work for Iceburg in the Galley-La Corporation, but failed the entry exam to become shipwrights. As a result, they had nowhere else to turn, other than to Franky (who also considers himself something of a failure). Though they do cause some trouble to the citizens of Water 7, they are good at heart. The entire Franky Family are totally inept at saving money for a long period of time and on more than one occasion wasted millions of hard-earned (sometimes stolen) berries for the sake of spending (though their leader isn't exactly a market planner himself). Part in Story During the starting chapters of the Water 7 arc, they first encounter the Straw Hat Pirates, and beat up Usopp in order to steal the money he was carrying for Nami and Luffy. Usopp pursues the Franky Family and confronts them for the money, only to be severely beaten once more. When Luffy finds out it was the Franky Family who committed the act, he, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper single-handedly defeat the entire group (except for Franky and the Square Sisters, who were off the island), and destroy the Franky House, their hideout. Clamouring for revenge, Franky would attempt to get revenge on Luffy, only for the three-way battle between him, Luffy, and the Galley-La foremen to end in a draw. Later on in the story, the group encounters the CP9 agency and are forced to reveal their second hideout, where Franky is hidden. When Franky is kidnapped, the Franky Family forms an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates (who are chasing after Nico Robin), in order to rescue him. This turns out to be a wise move as once on Enies Lobby, the Judicial Island, the Frankies help fight off the countless naval marines and government agents that come after them. Their King Bulls, Sodom and Gomorrah, prove instrumental in helping them make their way across the island to the entrance to the main island. Currently they are rushing to escape Enies Lobby before they are annihilated by the Buster Call, while Franky himself is helping Nico Robin securing an escape ship for the Strawhats. The Galley-La foremen, Franky Family, Oimo, and Kaashii have reached the Main Gate only to be attacked by three Buster Call ships there. The Marines have announced that they are all dead, but they actually survived, with Oimo and Kaashii blocking the blunt of the assault, while Paulie prevent them from falling into the bottom of the waterfall with a web formed by his unbreakable rope. They are last seen leaving Enies Lobby by the Sea Train with the Galley-La shipwrights. Two days later after the Enies Lobby incident, the Franky Family are seen rebuilding the Franky house. Sodom and Gomorah are seen recovering from their injuries. Later they discover that their actions at Enies Lobby have been overlooked by the World Government (most likely due to Aokiji pulling some strings). However, Franky, they discover, was not so lucky, and has been given a bounty of 44 million Belly. They immediately rush to the Straw Hat Pirates to show them their new bounties as well as Franky's and ask them to take him with them as he is a wanted man and it is too dangerous for him to stay at Water 7. They also inform them that Franky is the son of a pirate. Category:Organizations Category:Former Villains Category:Grand Line Characters